Pelear no resuelve nada, a veces
by Usucapio
Summary: Sonya está celosa de las seguidoras de Johnny. ¿Cómo resolverán la situación? (ALERTA: LEMON)


***NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Warner. Mi único objetivo es plasmar lo que mi imaginación me da para ésta pareja tan dispareja.**

 _ **ALERTA:**_ **Lemon**

 **Pelear no resuelve nada, a veces.**

Estaba molesta. No estaba siquiera segura de que existiera una palabra que pudiera describir su estado. Sí, en realidad lo había, pero era muy orgullosa para aceptarlo o al menos pensarlo.

Nunca fue un secreto que ese imbécil siempre era un imán de adolescentes estúpidas y voluptuosas en la búsqueda de hombres con dinero y fama, lo peor del caso era que aquel idiota tenía el bonus de ser también irremediablemente atractivo; pero no podía evitar odiarlo cuando dejaba que ellas se le acercaran.

Era su estúpida actitud y sus excusas lo que más la sacaban de quicio. Y ahora, que lo veía ahí con su sonrisa de imbécil, rodeado de todas esas chicas bonitas y jóvenes, firmando autógrafos y saludando a cada una, la sangre le hervía clamando su sangre y la de todas esas mujeres. Necesitaba verlo más cerca de ellas para estallar.

Se lo pensó bien antes de actuar. Jamás había sido una mujer celosa y quejumbrosa, bueno, no enfrente de él, pero no tenía caso hacer un espectáculo inmaduro frente a todas esas idiotas. Si había algo que la diferenciaba de ellas era su madurez. Ella no era sólo una cara bonita y gritar como novia celosa no le ayudaría a demostrarlo.

Lo miró concentrándose. Quería darle aquella mirada llena de odio y de advertencia. Hablar con la mirada era una de las cosas que mejor se le daba, y a Johnny parecía facilitársele leerla.

Como si de verdad tuviera poderes telepáticos él la miró. Sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus órbitas y al ver el odio y desprecio que Sonya emanaba en su mirada temió incluso por su vida, o peor, por su relación.

Con un movimiento hábil se separó de todas las chicas, se despidió con su característica personalidad y caminó hacia Sonya, que desde un inicio no había modificado ni un poco su mirada. Que incluso las chicas que Johnny había dejado atrás percibían.

Ahí, cruzada de brazos sin perderlo de vista esperó a que el muy imbécil dijera algo.

−Sonya, sabíamos que esto era inevitable.

Ella no dijo nada, pero Johnny pudo notar como apretaba sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

El silencio sepulcral continúo sin compasión. Ella se giró cargando las bolsas de compras con dirección al automóvil. Él como el caballero que siempre había sido se adelantó a intentar quitarle las bolsas para cargarlas él, obviamente sin éxito. Tras su fracaso se adelantó al auto deportivo rojo para abrirle la puerta a Sonya. Ésta vez no hubo problema, sólo le incomodaba que no lo mirara siquiera.

−Nena, por favor…−no quiso terminar. Recordó lo mucho que ella odiaba que la llamara de esa manera y no era que no lo supiera. Varios golpes le habían hecho entender que no le gustaba, pero le encantaba decirlo, aunque entendió que éste no era el momento.

El silencio no se desvaneció, y tampoco la tensión. Él no sabía qué esperar de esa mujer. Como siempre, una vez más, lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Llegaron a su casa y aunque él bajó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta ella se apresuró precisamente para evitar que lo hiciera. Caminaron hasta la entrada. Él sin saber qué esperar y ella formulando miles de reclamos y manera de torturarlo.

Finalmente entraron.

Sonya fue hacia la cocina a guardar las compras. Johnny se acercó a ella guardando una distancia considerable por si de pronto quería lanzarle alguna lata o lo que tuviera a su alcance.

− ¿Estabas celosa? – inquirió divertido.

Ni siquiera él mismo supo por qué había abierto la boca. Conocía a Sonya lo suficiente para saber que ese era uno de los momentos en los que no podía bromear con ella. No sabía con exactitud cuándo, pero, en algún momento había comenzado a disfrutar el verla tan molesta y peligrosa.

−No te creas tan importante− replicó con aún más molestia.

−Nena, es absurdo que siquiera lo pienses- ronroneó.

− ¡No me llames así Cage!, te lo he dicho cientos de veces.

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, mirándola de frente, sonriendo como siempre que quería hacerla desfallecer.

Oh no. Sonya sabía para dónde iba el asunto. Quería zafarse de una pelea por el camino fácil, pero ella no se lo permitiría. Su fuerza de voluntad era poderosa, o eso esperaba.

−Vamos nena, sabes que esos cientos de veces han valido la pena− susurró seductoramente, ya demasiado cerca de sus labios.

Siempre había odiado esa actitud tan prepotente en él. Nunca supo cuándo, pero, había comenzado a disfrutarlo. Las palabras que siempre le molestaban en algún punto le supieron a delicia.

−No te saldrás con la tuya− dijo justo antes de que así fuera.

Un roce fue suficiente para que chocaran sus labios con furia. Como si llevaran años sin estar juntos. Con un calor impresionante y un deseo que parecía interminable.

Tiró las latas que no alcanzó a acomodar en la alacena antes de que ambos estallaran. Ninguno se inmutó, ambos estaban muy perdidos en cosas más importantes.

La tomó por la cintura con fuerza, acariciando sus caderas y sus muslos. Le quitó el abrigo a pesar del frío de invierno, aunque no parecía molestarle. Sin desatender su boca, se agachó tomando sus piernas para cargarla. Sonya gimoteó de placer al sentirlo tan cerca, se aferró a su cuello para acercarse aún más.

La ropa seguía sobrando y ninguno quería morir de frío. Se miraron a los ojos, dando por entendido que podían continuar en un lugar más cómodo y habitual. Aprovechando que ya la tenía cargada, sólo caminó con dificultad a través de la sala para llegar hasta las escaleras. Lugar en el que Johnny perdió también perdió su chamarra.

Sonya acariciaba con desesperación su pecho, sus pectorales bien formados, su espalda. Disfrutando cada músculo de ese hombre.

Llegaron a su habitación. Aunque Sonya aún no viviera oficialmente con él, pero la mayoría de sus pertenencias ya estaban ahí. Cerró la puerta con el pie y al llegar a la cama se recostó sobre ella.

Y la verdadera pelea comenzó.

Los besos aumentaron su ritmo, por muy difícil que pareciera. Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, a penas visibles gracias a la luz de luna que se colaba con dificultad por la orilla de la ventana, lo único que podían ver el uno del otro era deseo. Un deseo que llevaba tiempo intentando saciarse, pero a los guerreros cada vez se les hacía más difícil. Ninguno entendía qué sucedía o por qué, pero jamás habían sentido un ardor parecido, era incontrolable y tampoco les interesaba entenderlo.

Johnny se deslizó por su cuello, dando pequeños besos a su paso. Llegó a su objetivo, con ayuda de Sonya le quitó el sostén y comenzó a acariciar sus senos desnudos con ambas manos, la besó nuevamente con furor. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a pesar con cada exhalación, necesitaba actuar en ese momento. Ya sin preámbulos bajó su boca hasta alcanzar sus pechos y posó su boca en ellos provocando una reacción instantánea de sus senos que se endurecieron. Sentir su boca recorriéndola con delicadeza sólo hizo que deseara más tenerlo dentro de ella.

Por mucho que lo estuviera disfrutando, Sonya arrastró con sus manos el rostro de Johnny hacia su boca, para así estar más cerca de su parte baja. Con avidez bajó los pantalones de él, indicándole el siguiente paso.

Supo enseguida lo que ella quería, pero quería sacar más provecho de la situación. La tomó por la espalda con el propósito de pegarse más a su femineidad.

Fue sentir su virilidad tan cerca y Sonya no pudo contener un gemido demasiado estruendoso. Bajó sus pantaletas esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo y comenzaran el vaivén que ambos habían practicado tantas noches antes.

Johnny siguió sin hacer caso a las sutiles peticiones de Sonya. Volvió a recorrer su cuello con la boca y friccionó nuevamente su dureza contra su sexo. Sonya no creía aguantar mucho más. Con habilidad coló su mano entre ellos y acarició la virilidad de Johnny provocando que éste hundiera su rostro en su cuello para ahogar un gruñido.

Ya habían sido mucho retraso para ambos. Johnny se quitó su bóxer y empujó dentro de Sonya que gritó en una mezcla de dolor y placer. A pesar de que ya habían tenido otros encuentros, la inexperiencia de Sonya aún se hacía presente y le hacía recordar a Johnny que debía controlar ciertos impulsos.

Él se asustó y se detuvo.

−Sigue − dijo casi suplicante.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Johnny empujó nuevamente y el gemido de Sonya sólo sirvió para que el siguiente empuje fuera aún más fuerte. Giró su cuerpo para poner a Sonya sobre él sin mucha dificultad. La tomó por la cintura y la movió a su antojo marcando su propio ritmo. De no tener la fuerza y resistencia que había adquirido al pasar los años, Sonya habría jurado que jamás dejaría que se repitieran sus encuentros.

Lo gemidos de Sonya aumentaron conforme la rapidez de los empujes de Johnny. El sudor de ambos se mezclaba al igual que sus besos. Veían el final muy cerca y él aumentó aún más el ritmo para que aquello fuera culminante.

Fue cuando ella comenzó a gritar su nombre, presa del placer, cuando Johnny se descargó en su interior. Los movimientos disminuyeron su velocidad y aún en ese estado, los besos aún no cesaban. Aunque la furia en estos había sido sustituida por un cansancio compartido.

Aún dentro de ella la miró a los ojos y la besó. Le encantaba mirarla de esa manera, sudorosa y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

−Hay una manera de resolver esto− susurró con voz ronca. Estaba abrazado a su cintura.

−Te escucho- dijo en un hilo de voz.

−Los demás deben saber sobre lo nuestro.

Suspiró contrariada. Ella había sido quien le había exigido a Johnny que no podrían decirle a nadie lo que sucedía entre ambos. Eran esas escenas las que la hacían arrepentirse de esa decisión, pero, a Sonya le preocupaba que lo utilizaran en su contra. Jamás se lo diría.

−Tú ganas.

Y a pesar de haber sido una pelea bastante satisfactoria, la reconciliación era lo mejor.

 **Momento incómodo ._. Jamás había escrito algo parecido, y éste sí es lemon Acero12, gracias por marcarme la diferencia xD**

 **Sólo diré que no sean tan duros con sus reviews y que las críticas constructivas me ayudan a escribir mejor ggg.**

 **Por cierto, seguiré tardando en actualizar y a los que siguen mi historia "No puedes odiar a alguien que amas", esperen capítulo a mediados de diciembre. Probablemente el 19, que es mi cumpleaños :3, sería mi regalo de cumpleaños(?)**

 **¡Los(as) Amo por seguir leyéndome!**


End file.
